matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Titanium"
* * |type = Sniper |grade = |released = 15.8.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 (post-15.8.0) |fire_rate = 70 |capacity = 10 (max 100) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed |supported_maps = Exceptions: *Knife Party *Block Crash |cost = 330 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The "Titanium" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with the desert camouflage. It features a 10X sniper scope, arm rest on the stock, and a bipod under the bottom Picatinny rail. Strategy It deals an exceptional damage, low fire rate and ammo, and fairly-high mobility. Tips *While it packs a devastatingly powerful punch, its below-average fire rate precludes the continuous fire. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *As this is a sniper rifle, long-range attack is recommended. *Its 10x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Have a close-ranged or side weapon in case of emergency and even unexpected attacks. *It has a slightly slow reload, so you must hide in inconspicuous areas in order to do so. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *The bipod is useful when recoil is much of a problem when you are aiming. However, do not use it too frequently since you will be left vulnerable in the process. *Avoid staying one place since stationary pickings are easy targets of automatic weapons. Counters *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Also, DO NOT move and jump in a predictable pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Use a shotgun, sub-machine gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is based from the South Korean S&T Motiv K14 bolt-action sniper rifle. *It is one of the weapons equipped with the true desert camouflage. *It can instant headshot kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. The same explanation goes for the * The Titanium is a chemical element with the symbol Ti and atomic number 22. It is a lustrous transition metal with a silver color, low density, and high strength. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary